


We Can Be Heroes

by Duckgomery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Super Powers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Duckgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.</p><p>Tsukishima Kei wished he had some say over that matter.<br/>He never asked to be different, or to be "fixed", or to inadvertently start some sort of revolution.<br/>He was just a teenager after all. A teenager who could make things appear and disappear (At least that's what it started out as).<br/>Unfortunately, as Tsukishima Kei had found out, you don't always get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> The power au that nobody asked for.  
> Honestly, this was intended to just be a simple oneshot/drabble, but it kind of got away from me. Sorry about that.

_We can be Heroes_

_Just for one day_

_We can be Heroes_

_David Bowie - Heroes_

* * *

 

Simple tricks. Making things appear and disappear. That's all he was supposed to be able to do. Tsukishima Kei was completely satisfied being able to do just that.

He didn't expect any type of second manifestation. Then again no one did, it was that rare an occurrence. 

Possible, but so was winning the national lottery, Kei thought bitterly to himself as his head pulsed once more, bringing him down to his knees. 

The world around him became even more distorted.

 

They'd been practicing that afternoon, nothing out of the ordinary.

Not everyone on the team had manifested. Manifestations, while they occurred, weren't the norm . 

It was also an unspoken rule never to use any form of abilities that could influence matches while playing. Didn't stop those who could from having fun when they weren't playing.

The human battery, Hinata Shouyou's hair was stuck up in all directions. This was a usual occurance, but the static he was exuding was on a whole other level as the tiny boy raced Kageyama Tobio around the gym. The only thing keeping Kageyama neck to neck with Hinata was the taller boy's stubbornness. Kageyama did not want to let the energiser bunny win, again.

Daichi Sawamura and Sugawara Koushi had turned to tease their fellow third year. This caused Asahi Azumane to fade in and out of visibility, nerves getting the best of him as the duo continued to push his buttons.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was having a kick tossing stuff at Nishinoya Yuu, who'd be there one minute, and away from the projectile the next. He skipped around like footage that had been cut and spliced together. Watching gave Kei more of a headache than he already had.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi Tadashi called from his side. Kei looked across.

Yamaguchi's freckles seemed to glow faintly with concern, spiraling across his face, never quite settling. There was something comforting about the movements, like watching stars in the sky, but even the familiar motion wasn't doing anything to lessen whatever Kei was feeling.

“It's nothing. Headache.” Kei muttered, nudging Yamaguchi in the shoulder with his own before stepping onto the court. “C'mon. We should start warming u-”

Crack.

Kei felt a surge of something go through him. The voice from the other side of the gym let him know that it couldn't have been Hinata's fault for once.

What had that sound been?

Feeling something wet on his face, Kei raised his hand to wipe whatever it was away.

His hand came away with smears of red and a few shards of glass.

Glass?

“Tsukki? What happened to your glasses?” Yamaguchi's voice was full of concern and urgency. And apparnetly conspicuous enough the gather the attention of the third years.

“Is everything alright? What happened?” Suga called out as he made his way over.

This time the crack is louder, enough to halt all other activity in the gym.

What's left of Kei's glasses falls to the floor in a motion too slow to be natural.

Kei's head pulsesd enough for him to clench his jaw and shut his eyes tight. It seems that the world around him had fallen away.

Kei thought he felt Yamaguchi's hold on his arm, but that soon melted away into the overwhelming nothing that crashed over him.

The sounds from the gym seemed to be muffled, like Kei was listening from underwater. But even through whatever haze he was in, he could hear panic.

His eyes felt impossibly heavy, but Kei opened them.

And plummeted to the ground.

Kei saw the rafters of the roof grow more and more distant, and he wondered how he got up there in the first place.

He never ended up hitting the ground though. Kei felt small, wiry arms come out from nowhere, wrapping around his middle and cushioning the fall.

Noya's out of nowhere save still didn't stop the floor bending down beneath them like rubber.

“You with me?” Noya asked, still holding onto Kei's middle. All the tall blond could do was nod, before he looked up and saw the faces looking down into the pit that had suddenly appeared in the gym.

“You two alright? We'll figure out how to get you both out.” Daichi called down before barking orders to the rest of the team to fetch this and that.

Making things appear and disappear was Kei's thing, and what Noya and he needed right now was to disappear from the bottom of this hole and appear back on the court.

“Hold on.” Kei muttered, trying to focus through the pounding in his head.

“Hey. What are you doing? I don't think we shou-” Noya was cut off as the two of them disappeared with a pop and a cloud of vapour and light.

 

“Where did they go!?” Asahi yelped, having been put on surveillance duty while the others went about trying to fashion something to be used as a ladder.

“What do you mean? They couldn't have gone anywhere, that's why we're doing this.” Suga reasoned as he waved his hand over the makeshift rope they'd been working on, composed from the spare towels and unclaimed clothing from the lost property bin.

“Well they were at the bottom, and then there was a flash and they weren't.” Asahi tried to explain calmly, wringing his clammy hands together.

“-ld do that. Waaaaaah!” Noya suddenly popped back, appearing above Asahi and falling onto the taller boy. Asahi stumbled under the surprise and sudden weight, taking a step backwards. 

Unfortunatley what was behind him was the pit. 

With the teams eyes wide in horror at what was happening, no one moved as Asahi fell backwards, only to be met with the hard gymnasium floor.

The gym was silent as they tried to add up what had happened.

Tsukishima's glasses had broken, then he'd ended up hovering by the roof before plummeting down. He'd been caught by Nishinoya, who'd slowed things down enough for him to stop the first year from cracking his head open on the court. But the court had other ideas, the floor sinking downwards and extending the fall. Tsukishima and Nishinoya had been trapped at the bottom of the pit until suddenly they weren't there, only for Nishinoya to pop back, falling on top of Asahi and causing the third year to stumble back and fall into the pit that suddenly wasn't there.

“Where's Tsukki?” Yamaguchi's voice wavered, his face a cloud of flickering lights.

“I feel sick.” Was what Noya responded from where he was curled up on top of Asahi, skin an unhealthy pale shade.

“What happened?” Suga had run over, running a hair through the sickly looking boy's damp hair.

“He told me to hold on, and I asked what he was thinking, and then, Pop.”

“Pop?”

“Pop. Like I was there, then I wasn't, and then I was there again. Warm, cold, then nothing.” Noya's words were whispers by the end, unable to suppress a shiver at the memory of the sensation of not quite existing.

“Asahi, take Noya to the club room, then home. Okay?” Suga ordered softly.

Asahi nodded, sweeping the small boy up, to no complaints, which was a sure sign that something wasn't right. Noya's volume was nothing but eleven normally.

“What's wrong with Noya senpai? Where's Tsukishima?” Hinata buzzed with uncertainty, craning his body around Suga to see Asahi carrying Noya out of the gym. Tanaka trailed behind the two with a level of nervous energy at his suddenly silent best friend.

“He's had a shock, that's all. He'll be fine in a bit, just you wait. And Tsukki,” Suga left off, not knowing what to say.

“Yamaguchi,”

“Yes?” Yamaguchi yelped at Daichi's booming voice. His freckles fleed underneath his shirt and behind his ears.

“Tsukishima's presented before, right?”

Yamaguchi nodded, sweating under the looks thrown his way.

“What were his limits?”

“He didn't like to broadcast them, but it was limited manipulation. Like, he could make things appear and disappear.”

“So all those assignments I was sure I packed, but found after school on my desk,” Kageyama muttered.

“And the disappearing last meat bun,” Hinata's expression darkened.

“That was Tsukishima?!” They both cursed simultaneously, glaring at Yamaguchi for confirmation.

“Maybe? I don't know. He's pretty lazy with it. Like, he uses it to bring snacks and drinks from the kitchen while we're studying and can't be bothered getting up ourselves.”

“Has he ever tried moving something bigger, something alive before?” Suga rested a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder, shielding him from Kageyama's and Hinata's accusatory looks.

“Not that I know. He told me for something so minor that there was no point in pushing it.”

“So nothing odd has happened before?” Daichi pressed.

Yamaguchi shook his head.

There's a ripping sound coming from the center of the court, a sliver of darkness splitting the air. A wave of pressure that crashes over the gym, before it stretches out further, becoming more and more humanoid in shape. In the darkness, there's faint flickers and specks of light, similar to Yamaguchi's own galaxy like luminescence. But something about it seems a lot more like the real thing. Eerily so.

The wave of pressure is replaced with every quickening bursts of cold, which fades to heat, and then there's a flash, and a pop.

And then there's Tsukishima. Looking away from them and swaying on his feet.

Slowly he turned his head. His hair is the same pale gold, and his skin is a shade paler than normal but nothing like the sickly shade Noya's had been. But Tsukishima's eyes remain solid dark, with nothing but nebulae and galaxies flickering inside.

“Hurts.”

The floor cracked beneath him, floorboards splintering. Some fragments fall away into the sudden nothingness beneath them while other begin to float upwards, seemingly through Tsukishima.

“Too much.” His voice is tight, and the rest of the team stumble as the floor tilts beneath them. It rises at the edges of the room, while the center, where Tsukishima stood, seems to sink further under it's own gravity.

“Tsukishima, we need you to calm down so we can help.” Daichi held Suga back as he yelled, the slighter boy pulling against his grip.

Kei felt another wave crash over his head, too aware of everything around him and beyond, and it's too much. Too much information and awareness. He knows his hands are now in his hair, palms pressing on his eyelids to try and alleviate any of the pressure, just like he always does with headaches. And while it helps mildly it isn't enough.

Suga and Daichi are at a loss at what to do as the debris swirled around faster, caught in the orbit around Tsukishima, while the nothingness beneath seems to pulsate with the grip the now bent over boy has on his hair. Fingers clenching tightly then slacking sporadically.

Yamaguchi recognised the way Tsukishima held his head.

“Kageyama. Bring me Tsukki's bag. I have an idea.” Yamaguchi ordered, freckles glaringly bright from where they've scattered themselves back across his face.

“Why does Kageyama get to do something? I want to help.” Hinata pouted as Kageyama nodded, mouth set firmly as he lifts his shirt off, letting his blue black wings stretch out. With an experimental flap, he took off from the still steadily tilting floor and flew into the doorway leading to the locker room.

“What are you planning?” Daichi shouted out, finding it harder and harder for him and Suga to keep their footing at the angle their section of floor is raising.

“Tsukki gets headaches, and holds his head like that when he's trying to manage them. They happen enough that he always has a few things in his bag to help.” Yamaguchi yelled back.

“Has anything like this happened before?”

“No. But it's worth a shot.” Yamaguchi resounded, arms stretched out to receive the bag that Kageyama brought over. The winged boy landed, wings outstretched and flapping occasionally as he tried to keep his balance.

“Thanks, Kageyama. Now, where is it.” Yamaguchi rummaged through the bags contents, freckles on his arms illuminating the dark confines until he found what he's after.

With the object in hand, Yamaguchi dropped the bag and ran forward. Mindful of the orbiting debris, and gaps in the floor which have too much coldness seeping out of them.

Yamaguchi ignored Daichi and Suga's shouts as he skipped, dodged, and weaved his way over, ever mindful of the steep decline he had to navigate.

Within reach, Yamaguchi moves in front of Tsukishima, crouching down to be on the pained boy's level.

“It's alright Tsukki. It's gonna be fine.” Yamaguchi said softly before he slid the headphones in place and started the music player up.

Nothing happened for several moments, until suddenly the floor looked like nothing had every happened to it. The air and temperature is back to the stuffy warm of early summer, and Tsukishima is crouched there, holding his headphones in place and taking deep, steady breaths.

Reaching over, Yamaguchi begins to rub up and down on Tsukishima's back, settling himself down to sit.

Looking over his shoulder, he waved off his teammates.

“I've got this.” Yamaguchi mouthed.

Suga seemed conflicted between heading over or not, but Daichi steered him to the other first years, checking them over for any damage.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima's voice is quiet, and worn.

“Yeah, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi stilled his hand and waited as Tsukishima takes a few moments to breath.

“The stars are so cold, Yamaguchi. So much nothing.”

“It was scary, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima nodded, sniffling and bringing up a hand to wipe at his eyes.

Eyes that Yamaguchi could see hadn't regained their normal, golden irises. Instead the whites were too bright, like starlight, while the irises and pupils where the dark of the nothingness with tiny sparkles and glimmers of far off light.

“I'm sorry,”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, it happened and you weren't in control. You had as much an idea what was happening as the rest of us. Must have been scary for you as well.”

Tsukishima nodded, his breath stuttering and hitching. Yamaguchi started rubbing at his back again until Tsukishima calmed down.

“Is Noya senpai alright?” This time there was guilt in Tsukishima's voice.

“Everyone is fine, just a little shaken. And Noya was just shocked and a little motion sick. Maybe try not to teleport him again for a while.

Tsukishima nodded again.

“I didn't mean to hurt or scare anyone. It just-”

“Happened. You had a second manifestation and no one is prepared for that. It's alright, Tsukishima.” Suga sat down on Tsukishima's other side, and neither of the first years can find it in themselves to ask their senpai to go away.

“It's like your limits were lifted, Tsukki. You were on a whole different level than fetching snacks.” Yamaguchi offered quietly.

“I want to go home, and sleep, and pretend that nothing happened this afternoon.” Tsukishima muttered as he flicked through the songs on his music player.

“After Hinata's shoe laces disappear?” Suga asked, smile on his face.

Yamaguchi hid his snicker behind his hand while Tsukishima's lips twitch slightly at the edges.

“Not today. I've had enough of everything spacial today.” Tsukishima's voice is still much too tired, but at least there's something more lifelike in it now.

“Alright then Tsukki, I'll walk you home.” Yamaguchi said as he stood up, offered a hand to Tsukishima and pulled the other boy up as well.

“I'll see you tomorrow at practice, Yamaguchi. Tsukishima, take as much time as you need off. Don't push yourself.” Suga said, hand reaching out to squeeze Tsukishima's arm slightly before dropping and turning towards the rest of the gyms occupants. “Hinata, Kageyama, it's up to us to get things cleared up. If we hurry there should still be meat buns and who knows, I may buy some.” Suga smiled as Hinata and Kageyama jump to action with a crackle of static and the rustling of feathers.

Daichi and Suga stood back, watching as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima collected their bags before leaving the gym.

“Poor kid. I don't envy those that present at all. It's all too much. And Tsukishima, do you reckon he's going to be fine?” Daichi asked softly.

“Give him a few days and he'll be back to his old self, more or less I reckon. Besides,” Suga pointed to Hinata's feet, which he's just tripped over as they were no longer secure to his feet thanks to the sudden lack of laces.  The two third years do their best not to laugh.


	2. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone misses you. Suga was telling me how no one realised how much you kept the first and second years in line. Daichi and Ennoshita need the support, and also, you're secret.”
> 
> “Unfortunately a magician never reveals his tricks. Can I see what you had to do in English today? Need to keep my position as top in that subject at least.”
> 
> “Sure thing, Tsukki.” Tadashi said as he reached into his backpack to pull out his notes, along with the worksheets he'd collected from their teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand the next chapter.  
> Excuse the set up, things will start happening soon enough.

 

_I've waited hours for this_

_I've made myself so sick_

_I wish I'd stayed asleep today_

_I never thought that this day would end_

_I never thought that tonight could ever be_

_This close to me_

_The Cure- Close To Me_

* * *

 

“Did Tsukishima say anything about coming to practice today?” Suga asked Tadashi as they went about setting up the court for the morning.

“Not today. He still doesn't do to well without his music, focus problems. But I think he's going a little stir crazy at home. Believe it or not he hates the quiet.” Tadashi smiled as he secured the net to the posts, Suga worked on the ties on the other side.

“As long as he's doing alright. He only seems to be answering your messages so no one really knows how he's doing.”

Tadashi shrugged. Knowing that Tsukki had his reasons for what he did. Especially when he was embarrassed. 

Tsukishima Kei, the ever cold and collected asshole. Having that borderline breakdown in the gym the previous week had hurt his pride more than anything. And no matter how many times Tadashi had tried to ensure his best friend that everything was fine, Noya was fine, and that no one thought any less of him for what happened, Kei still stayed home, in his room, trying and failing to stop the clutter on his shelves and floor from floating around the room.

Suga and Tadashi walk towards the other side of the net.

“Manifesting is scary, Suga-senpai. You don't know what's quite happening, or when it will stop. All you know is that you're changing, and you have no control. And that's only with an initial. Seconds, no one wants or expects a second.” Tadashi spoke quietly to Suga, who can only nod in response. “He'll be back soon though. Tsukki is tough. Nothing keeps him down for long.” Tadashi added, throwing a smile down at Suga while he reached up to secure the upper tie of the net.

“He couldn't be back soon enough. I didn't realise how much he kept Hinata and Kageyama, and even Noya and Tanaka in line. I don't know how he managed to do it without any of us noticing. All I know is that Daichi isn't going to last much longer, and Ennoshita is on his last legs.” Suga nodded towards the captain. Daichi was trying to reign in Hinata and Kageyama's latest contest, while Ennoshita was trying to put a stop to the second year duo.

“It's such a shame that we don't have another set of hands to help us set up, since everyone else is otherwise occupied.” Suga called out loudly as they enter the storage room, gripping the handles of one of the bins of balls. Tadashi went to grab the second one when it started to move, seemingly unmanned until Asahi popped back into visibility.

“Sorry, Suga. I didn't want to get dragged into anything. I didn't realise,” Asahi stammered.

Tadashi followed closely behind the third years, closing the storage room door behind him.

“I don't blame you, Asahi. You can't deny any of them so it's easiest to remove yourself entirely. No biggie.” Suga smiled in the way that looked sweet and pleased, but Tadashi knew he never wanted to be on the receiving end of, if the paling of Asahi's face was any sign to go by.

Tadashi reached out to pat Asahi on the back in a manner he hoped was comforting, before he ran over to join the rest of his team mates, who Daichi's managed to wrangle together for some stretches.

The space by his side felt even larger and emptier than ever.

  


“Thank you for having me,” Tadashi said quietly, out of habit, as he slid his shoes off by the doorway before he headed up the staircase he'd become so familiar with over the years.

Judging by the shoes left by the door, Tsukki was the only one home, as usual.

“Hey, I have the work from class today. Want to go over it?” Tadashi knocked at the closed door, covered up midway with years old stickers of stars, and dinosaurs, and anything they could stick on. Tadashi swore he could still spot some of the ones they'd peeled off apples and stuck to the wooden surface.

The door slowly swung open. Which was new

Tsukki is curled up on his bed, chin resting on his knees. He stared at a spot beyond Tadashi, chest rising and falling so slow and steady the taller boy may even be asleep.

“You feeling okay, Tsukki?” Tadashi asked, still standing in the door way.

Tsukki blinked, and the spell is gone.

“Yeah. Just tired.” Tsukki spoke quietly. He uncurled letting his legs dangle off the side of the bed and patted down at the free space by his side.

Tadashi took the silent invitation, careful of what was scattered across the floor before he settled down at Tsukki's side, bag still on his shoulder.

“Nothing floating around today?” Tadashi asked, looking around the room for anything levitating that he may have missed earlier.

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Tsukki added.

Tadashi noticed the dark circles under Tsukki's eyes. How the gold still wasn't back in them. How gaunt and pale and tired his friend looked.

“How was school?”  
“Boring. Had that red head girl from the second class ask how you were. Third one to ask after you this week, Tsukki. Are you sure you don't have a fan club?” Tadashi teased, cheering internally at the huff of amusement he got from Tsukki.

“Not one that I've given my consent to anyway. And practice?”

“The quick freak is still in action. And you know how Asahi always seemed to vanish whenever Noya got that gleam in his eyes?”

“The one that surely meant trouble for anyone who didn't run for cover?”

“Yeah. That's the one. Well it turns out he just goes invisible and hides in the storage room until it blows over.”

“It's like a Great Dane hiding from a Chihuahua.” Tsukki commented.

“I'd say a St Bernard cowering from a Jack Russel.” Tadashi added.

“Tibetan Mastiff and a Pomeranian.” Tsukki declared, tone final.

“That's it. That's exactly it. I was helping Suga set up yesterday, and he knew Asahi was hiding out in there for who knows how long. Did that creepy smile that terrifies Asahi as well and everything. The guy was shaken up for the whole of the warm ups.” Tadashi laughed, before he looked over to Tsukki.

“Everyone misses you. Suga was telling me how no one realised how much you kept the first and second years in line. Daichi and Ennoshita need the support, and also, you're secret.”

“Unfortunately a magician never reveals his tricks. Can I see what you had to do in English today? Need to keep my position as top in that subject at least.”

“Sure thing, Tsukki.” Tadashi said as he reached into his backpack to pull out his notes, along with the worksheets he'd collected from their teachers.

  


Day nine.

“He's doing better. His brother is up from Tokyo to keep an eye on him.”

Day ten.

“He finally went out to pick up his new pair of glasses.”

Day eleven.

“Bit of a slip up and now his head's killing him.”

Day twelve.

“His brother just wants to make sure he'll be fine before he comes back.”

  


It had officially been two weeks since Tsukishima had been away, and Tadashi couldn't take the constant questions and badgering about it anymore.

Luckily for him, it was over.

After visiting the Tsukishima household last night, it had been decided that today was going to be the day. Tsukki would be back and practice and class like he was never away. Like nothing had happened.

Same old Tsukki.

Same old routine.

No empty space by his side.

Tadashi couldn't wait, enough that he even managed to beat Kageyama and Hinata to the gym that morning.

“Ha! Take that, Kageyama. I win agai- hey, Yamaguchi beat us both.” Hinata's crowing turned into a whine when he realised that today's victory had been snatched away by an unexpected third party.

“Sorry. Woke up early, and got ready quickly.” Tadashi explained, fidgeting with the ends of his stretched out sleeves.

Hinata watched him, with wide eyes further lit up by Tadashi's glow. Tadashi knew that his own personal light show must be overly active thanks to his nerves and excitement, but not to the level to earn Hinata's wide eyed wonder.

“Is he coming back?” Kageyama asked.

“Yep. He said last night that he'd be back at school and practice today. I guess I'm a little excited.”

Kageyama nodded.

“It's not the same without him.” He relented, before grabbing Hinata by the head and steered his gaze away from Tadashi. “Idiot, it's rude to stare.”

“But they're so pretty, and the patterns, Kageyama, it's so cool to watch.” Hinata went on.

“Still, how would you like it if someone- Oww!” Kageyama yelped as he tore his hand out of Hinata's hair and clutched it to his chest.

Hinata turned around, poked his tongue out, before he bolted around the side of the gym.

“Bet you can't catch me before the others get here.” Hinata taunted.

“Stupid bag of static,” Tadashi heard Kageyama mutter under his breath as he shook out his hand. “When they get here you'll be nothing but a beaten pulp.” He yelled, before he flew off after the tiny first year.

“Bet you sure missed this, Tsukki.” Tadashi laughed to himself as he leant against the gym door and waited for practice to begin.

  


“He's probably just running late.”

“Maybe he overslept.”

“He probably meant afternoon practice.”

“You'll see him in class anyway.”

The words and excuses that his team mates threw his way when they noticed his decline in mood did little to alleviate the feeling in Tadashi's gut that something was wrong.

There were no new messages on his phone explaining why Tsukki was late, or that he wouldn't be there at all.

Tsukki had promised he'd be here, and if there was one thing that Tadashi knew about his friend, it was that he liked to keep his word. Code of Honour, Tsukki had called it once before snickering when Hinata went to reach for the last pack of melon bread at the school shop before it disappeared. He then went on to explain to Tadashi that to be covered by the Code of Honour, you had to earn his respect. As Tsukki shared that melon bread with him, Yamaguchi was sure that he'd had earned it.

Apparently not.

  


Tadashi entered the gym alone that afternoon for practice.

After another day of the desk behind him being empty, and none of his texts being answered, the feeling in his stomach hadn't lessened.

It was part way through receive practice, which Tadashi kept on zoning out of, that the gym door was thrown wide open, and a tall, blonde, young man entered, looking upset and too much on edge.

“Tsukishima,” Tadashi called out before leaving his position in line and running over.

Tsukishima Akiteru's shoulders seemed to relax slightly at the recognition of Tadashi.

“Yamaguchi, have you seen Kei? I told him to message me when he got to school this morning, and I haven't heard from him. And I know I've been a little overbearing lately, but it's been hours and he's with you, isn't he?” Akiteru looked up, trying to find his brother in the sea of unfamiliar faces.

It doesn't take long for his expression to fall.

“Where's Kei?” Akiteru asked Tadashi, who can only return the wide eyed, terrified look as realisation hits them.

The gym is silent.

“Where's my baby brother?” 

 

 

I've waited hours for this   
I've made myself so sick   
I wish I'd stayed asleep today   
I never thought that this day would end   
I never thought that tonight could ever be   
This close to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated.


	3. Moments before, during, and after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudden update, and so soon after the last chapter, what is this?
> 
> Yuu POV, because foundations need to be set.
> 
> Next chapter should be Hinata, unless things get away from me, like what happened with this one. Hopefully it'll be out sooner rather than later.

_Life has a way of making you humble,_

_Day after day it's bringing you to your knees,_

_All's okay, then everything crumbles,_

_And all that you perceive is blowing away,_

_\- Voltaire 'I'm Sorry'_

* * *

 

Yuu jumped forward the moment he saw Tsukishima senior crumpled. And while Yamaguchi managed to stop the young man from completely falling, there is only so much one kid can hold up.

Yuu to the rescue it was.

“Hey, it's going to be fine. Tsukishima's a big, snarky asshole, nothing can touch him. And even if something did, they'd learn to drop him soon enough. What a brat.” Yuu tried to joke.

He knew that the three of them must make a sight. And him being the one leading the two much taller guys over to the bench being the punchline. But if Yuu knew one thing, it's that humour was the best coping mechanism.

“You're not wrong. Plus he does get a little passive aggressive at times. Just,” Tsukishima senior started again before his shoulders started to tremble, Yamaguchi rested an arm on his shoulder while Yuu stood in front of them.

“How about we go have a look around town. He could have just had a bad spell and gotten disoriented. It happens.” Yuu jumped to Tsukishima senior's side, startled by Suga's sudden presence behind him.

“Suga's right. We'll split up into smaller groups, cover more ground. We'll find him, Tsukishima. We'll find him.”

Tsukishima senior looked up, smile wobbly. The way this older Tsukishima held himself reminded Yuu all too much of Asahi and he was left to wonder how this Tsukishima and the first year on his team were related. At least they had the hair in common.

“Yeah. That'd be great. Like I know I'm probably worried for nothing, but,”

“You can never be to sure.” Suga chimed in. “Do you want to stay here and wait in case he decides to come by or,”

“I'll like to go with you guys if it's alright. I've spent all day sitting around and waiting for something, I can't do that anymore.” Tsukishima senior supplied as he pulled himself up, wringing his hands together like Yuu had seen Tsukishima done so many times before. Maybe the similarities ran deeper than their personalities.

“How should we split it up? His route to school is a defiant, but where else would he have gone?” Suga asked, directed more at Tsukishima senior and Yamaguchi than anyone else.

“I'm not to sure. Been down in Tokyo for a few years. Not to sure where he goes these days,” Tsukishima senior said, voice heavy with guilt.

Yuu watched as the lights danced just above the collar of Yamaguchi's shirt as the younger boy thought.

“There's a park Tsukki likes to go when the weather is clear. Other than that all I can think of is his 'short cut' to and from school.”

“Short cut?” Daichi pressed.

“More of a detour than anything. He uses it when he needs a bit more time to get himself collected before getting from point A to point B, or when he wants to take his time. He likes it because it's quiet and no one else really uses it.”

“Well, they all sound like a start. Yamaguchi, which park was it? Ennoshita, Tanaka, Shouyou, you take the park. Suga, Kageyama, Asahi, the school route. Yamaguchi, Noya, Tsukishima and I will take the short cut. If anyone finds anything, we all have our phones so call. No one goes off on their own, understand?” Daichi ordered.

“We'll stay here in case anyone shows up. Keep us in the know.” Shimizu added, Yachi nodded from her side.

Yuu had no idea when the two female managers had appeared, but then again it had been an off day.

“Alright, let's go.” Daichi announced.

 

Tick.

The group was quiet as they made their way down the alleyways and forested paths that composed of Tsukishima's 'short cut'. Yuu had to admit though, if the urgency around the whole situation wasn't there, it would be a real nice, pleasant walk to go on. And something that the second year could definitely see Tsukishima doing. Taking it at his slow shamble, hands deep in his pockets with his ever present headphones in place, face blank yet relaxed.

It had gotten darker, and colder, and they still hadn't heard from any of the other groups, or found any signs themselves that Tsukishima had been this way.

“It's not much longer before it connects back to the main roads and back to the usual route.” Yamaguchi announced quietly, his glow even more prominent in the dying light.

“Maybe he went back home and I missed him. I'll try calling the home phone just in case.” Tsukishima senior added nervously. Yuu recognised the shift in the older boys voice that told him from knowing Asahi that this Tsukishima was nearing panic.

Tsukishima senior pressed his phone to his ear, and mumbled under his breath as it rung out.

He dialed again.

“C'mon, Kei. Pick up. Pick up.”

Yuu picked up his pace a little, hating how insignificant he'd felt that afternoon. He hated feeling useless. He was a man of action after all. He needed results and to deliver them. Waiting was not his strong point.

A few metres ahead of the group, still within site of Daichi, Yuu scanned the stretched out shadows on the ground for any sign of Tsukishima.

Tick.

Rubbish bag.

Rubbish bag.

Bin.

Leaves.

Bag.

Rubbish bag.

Wait.

Bag.

Tock.

Bag!

Yuu stopped where he was, and confirmed with himself what he was seeing, not wanting to be the boy who shouted wolf. Not now when they couldn't afford false hope.

Yuu took a few steps forward before he crouched down.

Yep. That was Tsukishima's bag. Almost identical to the one that Yamaguchi carried, aside from the lack of key chains, except for the single plush dinosaur one that dangled off the main zipper.

“Noya? What is it?” Daichi asked, voice hushed, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention or panic from the other two. Tsukishima senior was still trying the home phone, while Yamaguchi was trying once more to get through on Tsukishima's mobile.

Yuu heard a slight buzzing coming from within the bag. Unzipping the front, he rummaged around until he found the phone, wrapped up precisely in the cords of the headphones, vibrating as Yamaguchi paced around with his phone.

Yamaguchi ended his call. The phone stopped.

Yamaguchi redialed. The phone started up again.

Yuu looked up to Daichi, needing some solid confirmation from his captain, despite knowing full well what this meant.

“Tsukishima. Yamaguchi. You can stop.” Daichi said calmly.

Yuu hated the glimmer of hope if both their eyes before they look past Daichi to Yuu. Seeing what he's holding in his hand and to his side.

“Oh god,” Tsukishima senior gasped.

“Daichi?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yeah?”

“We need to let the others know that there's a sweep. If they're not careful then,”

“First off, we're getting all of you indoors. Tsukishima? Is it alright if we head back to yours first? I need to make some calls.”

“Sure. It's just around the corner really. Just around the corner.” Yuu didn't blame the guy for breaking down into tears then.

Having to do something, he grabbed Tsukishima's bag, and trailed after Daichi, the sobbing older Tsukishima, and a very dim, stiff moving Yamaguchi.

Tock.

 

Two calls from Daichi later and he'd let the rest of them know that Shouyou was staying at Tanaka's for the night, while Suga's group would be at the Tsukishima's shortly.

Akiteru, he'd insisted on being called Akiteru, had gone upstairs, leaving the three teenagers downstairs with no idea of what to do.

“He'll be fine. He just needs a moment.” Yamaguchi explained.

Yuu reckoned that the big brother isn't the only one who looks like he could use a moment.

Yuu felt antsy. He needed to move. Needed to be productive, or constructive. He needed to do something, be of some use.

People were upset and distressed. What could he do? How could he make it better?

What would he do with Asahi?

“Tea. I'm going to make tea. Tsuki- Akiteru could use a cup, same with you, Yamaguchi. Daichi, you get one as well. And better make enough for the others when they get here. Are their parents going to be home soon, Yamaguchi? Should I make some for them as well?” Yuu rambled before he turned to Yamaguchi, who still seemed to slowly be processing what Yuu had spewed out.

“Um, it's usually just Tsukki here. His mum works out of the prefecture, or overseas. I can't remember. And I've never met Tsukki's dad. He's never mentioned him. I think it'll be just us.” Yamaguchi answered, his eyes looked lost.

Yuu recognised the hopelessness and uselessness in the first year's expression.

“How about you help me in the kitchen. I have no idea where anything is. Daichi, keep watch.” Yuu ordered before he pulled Yamaguchi after him.

There was a knock on the door.

Yuu heard Daichi's heavy footsteps head towards it, and the soft sounds of Suga's voice.

They needed to start on this tea, and stat.

“I'll get the kettle. You grab the teabags and mugs.” Yuu offered, filling the stainless steel kettle from the tap and setting it up to boil.

For a home, the kitchen was near clinical. Everything was clean and exact and looked like it had been used at the minimum in order to preserve it. It felt cold to Yuu. He was used to colour, noise, and just a feeling of home with the kitchen in his own home.

From what he'd seen of the house, it all had that feel to it. Like it was a stopping point between point A and point B. Like Tsukishima would come back here only to leave it the very next morning. Yuu realised that there was no wonder that Tsukishima always lingered back after practice at the convenience store, even though he looked annoyed. Or that he had another, longer route he took to prolong the time it took him to get back to this place. Any company was better than no company, especially if he had to come back to a place that didn't feel like any home that Yuu had ever been to.

It was a house. Merely a house that Tsukishima lived in by pretty much himself.

The kettle whistled and Yuu realised he must have zoned out. Yamaguchi had stepped forward, pouring the boiling water into the mugs he'd set out.

“We're going to have to let his mum know.” Noya spoke, wanting to do anything to break the silence that hung over the kitchen.

“I just feel, like, I pushed him to try and come back and, what if I didn't? What if I insisted on meeting him today and walked with him to practice? What if-”

“Yamaguchi,”

“What if-”

“You need to stop. It's not your fault. It happens. Sweeps happen. He was just unlucky. But we'll figure something out. We'll get him back. I promise, as Kurasano's Guardian Deity, I, Nishinoya Yuu, give you my word that we'll get Tsukishima back. Just, shit, just stop crying, Yamaguchi. Please.” Yuu's voice cracked as he let himself be pulled into Yamaguchi's chest. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist, trying to offer some comfort this way, knowing that no words he had to say right now could do anything if his voice gave out like he knew it was going to do if he kept going.

“Hey, how are you two going with the, Oh.” Suga called out from the doorway, flicking on the light as he walked into the kitchen before the scene in front of him sunk in.

“Hey, hey, Yamaguchi, let's get you sitting down. It's been a hard day.” Suga cooed as he pried Yamaguchi off of Yuu and steered the weeping boy towards the doorway. “Asahi, can you give Yuu a hand here?”

“It's fine. I've got it,” Yuu tried to sound sure of himself.

Unfortunately Suga had a way of seeing through everything, giving Yuu a look that he knew meant if he tried to argue any further it would end in a mum grade lecture.

Tick.

“Yeah?” Asahi made his presence known, stepping to the side to let Suga guide Yamaguchi out of the room. “You alright, Noya?”

Tock.

Yuu looked down at the mugs, still steaming.

“Noya?”

There's one for Akiteru.

Tick.

One for Yamaguchi.

Daichi.

Suga.

Kageyama.

Asahi.

Tock.

“Noya? You're scaring me,”

Tea for seven, but he can only think of six names.

Why is there an extra mug?

Tsukishima isn't really missing.

Tick.

He's right here, at home where he should be. He had to be because why would there be seven mugs for six people unless there was really seven all along.

“Yuu? Please. Say anything. Just give me something,” Asahi pleaded.

Yuu.

Seven.

He was number seven.

Tsukishima wasn't here.

Tsukishima was gone.

Snatched.

Taken.

Swept away.

Swept.

Sweep.

There was a sweep.

Tock.

“Asahi?”

Asahi let out a sigh of relief, and squeezed Yuu's shoulder.

The warmth and weight was nice, calming.

Yuu wondered when it had gotten there.

“Sorry. Zoned out. I was thinking.”

“You got that intense look in your eyes. Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Promise me you won't do anything stupid, or dangerous.”

“How about I promise not to make you worry.”

“I'll take what I can get.”

Yuu watched as Asahi reached back to fiddle with his hair bun. He knew that gesture meant that the taller boy had pulled it back too tight again and was probably starting to get a headache form it, but there was time to admonish him for being careless about it later.

“Grab some mugs. We have a job to do.” Noya broke the silence, gathering as many as he could in his small hands without dropping, or spilling the contents.

 

Yuu and Asahi ended up spending the night at Suga's, while Daichi took Kageyama home with him.

No one argued with Yamaguchi staying over at the Tsukishima household, knowing that both Yamaguchi and Akiteru needed each other at this moment.

“I can't believe there's a sweep going on. I can't honestly remember the last time there was one in Miyagi.” Yuu complained from the futon on the floor.

Asahi rolled over to face Yuu and Suga, while Suga moved to look down at the two boys stretched out on his floor from his own bed.

“Yeah. It's generally a prefecture that gets very little attention. I though it was mainly Tokyo and the other capitals that had them regularly.” Suga wondered.

“Um,” Asahi started before he stopped, looking unsure.

Yuu knew from that look that the big guy was on to something.

“Asahi, if you don't spit, there is no amount of hiding and slinking around you can do that will stop me from tracking you down and pulling whatever you are thinking out.” Yuu threatened. There was a time to be good cop, and a time to be bad cop when it came to Asahi. And Yuu had played good cop enough for the day.

“Don't make me come down there, Asahi.” Suga added.

“Well, ah. It's just a thought. But, what if this sweep isn't a weird coincidence. What if there was a tip off? It seems weird that a sweep would happen out of nowhere, but now Tsukishima is gone, and, and what if he was reported? What if that's what happened?”

Yuu didn't have to read minds to know what train of thought Asahi was currently chasing against his will.

Tick.

If Tsukishima was ratted out, what was to stop any of the rest of them for being picked up and taken away to where ever people get taken to after a sweep? And who would have sold Tsukishima out? As far as Yuu knew, it was only the team and his brother that knew about Tsukishima's second manifestation. But no one on their team would do that to him, would they? Yeah, the kid was an ass, but not enough to warrant being turned over. Though what if another student, or a member of faculty put two and two together with Tsukishima's unexplained extended absence?

“You two, snap out of it. Don't worry about stuff we don't know the answer to. You'll be up all night fretting and then you'll be exhausted tomorrow and who knows what would happen then. Especially you, Asahi.” Suga warned from his perch on his bed, no longer laying down.

Tock.

“Sorry, Suga.” Yuu snickered as he and Asahi spoke out at the same time.

Suga looked pleased with himself.

“Since I don't think any of us are going to get sleep anytime soon, may as well do something to take our minds off current events. I have a new comedy series I've been meaning to watch.” Suga stepped over Yuu and Asahi, who had pulled himself upright and goes to flick his television on.

 

They stood in the gym the next morning, no one knowing what to say. They all looked too tired and out of it to hope for a decent practice.

Yamaguchi isn't there, but then again, no one expected him to be.

“Can we agree that anyone who's presented is to not be alone until we know it's safe? I know it may seem ridiculous, but it's the safest way to make sure that no one is picked off. We can't lose anyone else.” Ukai instructed.

Yuu can hear the 'not this close the Spring Nationals' in the coach's voice.

A series of nods of varying degrees of enthusiasm goes around the team, which seemed to be good enough for Ukai.

“Alright. With that said, let's get to warm ups. I want you guys to split into two groups. One for spikes, the other serves.” Ukai ordered, voice full of false enthusiasm and energy.

Tick.

Yuu doesn't feel like playing, or stretching, or even being in the gym. He wants nothing more than to just take a time out from all this. To go off and have some time to himself so he can think, and focus, and figure out what he needs to do. But he can't. He can't go off by himself. He has to stay here, in numbers, because that's the safest place to be for him right now. The safest place for all of them.

Tock.

Except Tsukishima. He wasn't safe and look what happened to him.

Yuu dug his short, worn nails into his palms, cutting off that train of thought before it got him a volleyball to the face.

 

Yamaguchi is at afternoon practice, and as Yuu walked into the gym, without seeing how both Hinata and Kageyama are keeping their distance from the scowling, pacing, tense, and fuming boy, he knew from the storm of lights whirling around any exposed skin, flickering in warning shades of colour, that Yamaguchi is beyond furious with no way to let it out.

And if there was one thing Yuu knew, it was how to release any unwanted energy.

While usually this got him into trouble, today it turned out he could possibly use his talents for good.

“Yamaguchi. We're volleying.” Yuu announced, leaving no room for argument as he jumped forward to intercept the ball Hinata was receiving back to Kageyama, which he then threw to Yamaguchi.

With a growl, Yamaguchi received the ball, sending it flying off to the side.

Tick.

Yuu jumped forward again.

Tock.

He stopped in the perfect position to receive the ball straight back to Yamaguchi.

“Come on. At least act like you're trying to play.” Yuu shouted out. He saw how once more Yamaguchi received it improperly.

Tick.

Yuu jumped forward again, keeping the ball in play with his agitated, reluctant game partner.

Tock.

“I don't want to play, Noya.” Yamaguchi snapped as he stopped the ball from hitting him anywhere but his forearms.

Tick.

“If you don't want to play then why do you keep sending it back to me?” Yuu rebounded.

Tock.

Tick.

Jump.

Tock.

Smack.

Tick.

“You're not giving me much of a choice.”

Tock.

“Not stopping you.” Yuu called out as he sent the ball back.

Tick.

“Can we just stop?” Yamaguchi pleaded.

Tock.

“Not until you tell me why you're so worked up?” Noya shot, knowing he had Yamaguchi right where he wanted him to be.

Yamaguchi nodded curtly.

Tick.

Yuu let the ball bounce to the far side of the gym.

Tick.

Game over.

“Can we do this not here?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tick.

“Sure thing. I'll walk you home. Daichi! I'm walking Yamaguchi home. Okay, bye.” Noya yelled as he followed the first year out of the gym and towards the club room.

Tick.

He didn't miss the extra footsteps he heard behind them. Or the fact that there is a moment of silence before the door finally closed after they had collected their bags from the club room.

Tock.

 

“So,” Yuu asked as he lead Yamaguchi past the convenience store and what he hoped was the direction of the first year's house.

Yamaguchi sniffed.

“Tsukki had been reported. Akiteru called their mum to let them know that Tsukki was missing, presumably picked up in a sweep. She tried to reason that it was for Tsukki's own good. That being in a place that was better equipt to help him was what was best for him.

“Akiteru was so upset, he just hung up. Apparently Tsukki had been panicking when he'd phoned Akiteru to tell him what was happening. He was so scared and they took him away to a place where he's alone.

“How could she do that. How could anyone's mother do that to their kid?” Yamaguchi trembled, the storm of lights flaring, casting a glow around the boy that was more than visible despite the early afternoon light.

“Yamaguchi. First, you need to calm down. Tone down the light show. Don't want you to get taken away as well. You need to lay low and keep calm. Can you do that? Breath with me. In. Hold. Out. Hold. In. You've got it? Good.” Yuu waved his hands about as he rambled, trying to get Yamaguchi to a less illuminated state while trying to keep his own anger at bay.

The hitch in breath behind him let Yuu know that they were thinking the same thing.

Asahi had been right on the money about Tsukishima having been sold out.

But by his own mother, who hadn't even bothered to come home to check on her panicked son. Yuu wanted to punch something badly.

Tick.

But he couldn't.

Not now anyway.

He had to be strong.

For Yamaguchi.

For Asahi.

And for himself.

Tock.

“Alright. You good? Yeah? Let's get moving.” Yuu asked before he latched on to Yamaguchi's arm, asking for directions to the first years house.

Reaching the front door, Yuu turned to the taller boy, taking in the glazed look in his eyes.

The anger had drained out a least, but he wasn't happy seeing the despair that had settled in.

“Hey. I'll pick you up before practice tomorrow morning. Okay? Don't leave until I get here. We need to stick together, kid.” Yuu reached up to ruffle Yamaguchi's hair.

“Alright, Noya. I'll see you then.” Yamaguchi said, tired, before he entered the house.

Yuu waited for a moment before he turned around.

“Come on, you snoop. Let's head back to mine. We'll stop by yours on the way, get you some fresh clothes and stuff. Deal?”

“I wasn't snooping, just making sure you weren't alone. As you said, we need to stick together, kid.” Asahi's voice made itself known as he ruffled his hand through Yuu's hair.

Yuu pivoted, striking out at where he was sure Asahi had been standing, but hit nothing.

“Can't hit what you can't see, Noya.” Asahi teased.

“I'll get you back. I always do.” Yuu stated.

“Let me enjoy this small victory until then. Please?”

“Just this time, you big lug. Just this time.”

Tick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos' and comments fuel me.


	4. Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of Air Salonpas didn't invoke the awe inspiring feeling that it used to.

_Do I miss you?_

_I don't know_

_I just need something_

_For my soul_

_'Cos I'm a long long way from celebrating_

_-Kaiser Chiefs 'Long Way From Celebrating'_

* * *

The smell of Air Salonpas didn't invoke the awe inspiring feeling that it used to.

Shouyou trailed behind the rest of the team as they stepped into the building, Kageyama ever present at his side.

Well, Kageyama being ever present was a new development as far as Shouyou knew. But then again, they'd all been more on edge lately. 

Judging by the quiet that hung over the other teams in the foyer, they weren't the only ones.

Shouyou wanted nothing more than to run, to jump, to shout. Anything to make Tanaka and Noya join him, even if Daichi would pull his scary bear face at them. 

He had too much energy inside and no way to properly let it out. But as dense as Kageyama insisted he was, even Shouyou knew that now wasn't the time for that.

It was the Spring High Tournament.

The last time the third years would be competing with them.

And a huge piece of their wall was missing.

  
  


First match.

Karasuno High School vs Kakugawa High School.

Shouyou darted around the court. He'd successfully caught the other teams attention, making it even easier to fulfill his role as Karasuno's Strongest Decoy.

He wondered where the tall wing blocker he'd heard about was, but decided he had more important things to do, like jump and hope Kageyama would toss the ball to him.

Final Score

2:0/ 25-22, 25-19

Karasuno High School onto the next round.

  
  


“Keep the energy up, we can do this.” Ukai declared as they moved off the court.

Shouyou fell into step with Tanaka. He felt that Kageyama was at his back once again. The setter's anxious energy rolled off him in waves.

Despite having just ran up and down and jumped all over the court, Shouyou still felt as if he had too much energy. Building up at a slow hum within.

But he couldn't do anything about it.

Shouyou looked to the side and watched Yamaguchi. How the other first year was back in his sweatpants and jacket. He'd clamped his hands to the back of his neck. The pulsating glow was just visible through the gaps in his fingers.

Shouyou decided he could at least hold out for the rest of the day.

There wasn't any point in drawing unnecessary attention to himself when there were others who couldn't help or hide as easily what they were.

  
  


Second match.

Karasuno High School vs Johzenji High School

Final Score

2:0/ 25-21, 25-20

Karasuno High School onto the next round.

  
  


Shouyou shifted his weight to the front of his feet, doing his best to peer through the crowd. He swore he'd seen Date Tech's uniforms through the crowd. He couldn't spot Takanobu Aone among them though.

He wondered if Aone was somewhere else, like the bathroom, or the vending machines. Maybe he should go and see if he could find him.

“What're you doing?” Kageyama called out as Shouyou had began to head away from the team.

Shouyou jumped, having forgotten about his second shadow.

“I, ah, was that, was that Date tech that just passed? I think it was but Aone wasn't there so I thought I'd go and look for him?” Shouyou asked, his eyes fixed down and to the side. He didn't want to see whatever look Kageyama was probably giving him.

Any second now and Shouyou knew that the grump would begin lecturing him about fraternizing with the enemy.

Any second now.

“You're right, he isn't with them. Do you think,” Kageyama trailed off, not really wanting to address the elephant in the room that all the teams had been doing their best to ignore.

There wasn't a school who's lineup wasn't missing at least one face.

“You two, we need to get to the bus, unless you want to walk all the way back to the school.” Daichi warned.

“He's probably in the bathroom.” Shouyou decided. Jogging over to where the rest of the team were slowly marching forward.

Shouyou saw Kageyama out of the corner of his eye. The setter nodded in affirmation.

It was easier to believe that they'd just missed seeing Aone rather than the alternative.

  
  


Third match.

Karasuno High School vs Wakutani South High School

Shouyou had almost slipped up when Daichi had taken that ball to the face, only managing to catch himself at the last moment.

He took a few deep breaths. Shouyou watched as Daichi was led off the court, blood dripping from somewhere on his face. Ennoshita stepped on in the Captain's place.

“You alright?” Kageyama asked, looking every bit as on edge as Shouyou himself felt.

Shouyou wondered if it hurt for Kageyama to keep his wings folded tight against his back.

Was it worse than the feeling building up inside himself that threatened to spill over if he wasn't careful. He already could feel the hairs standing up on his arms, and knew that his hair was probably in a similar state.

It was an itch he couldn't afford to scratch.

Final Score

2:1/ 25-20, 20-25, 25-23

Karasuno High school onto the semi-finals.

  
  


Fourth match.

Karasuno High School vs Aobajosai High School

Oikawa seemed off to Shouyou. The opposing team's setter seemed frustrated and upset, taking it out on the ball, his own team, and them.

Shouyou wondered if it had anything to do with the spiky haired third year who usually yelled at Oikawa to tone it down being absent on the court.

He didn't really seem like the Grand King Shouyou had always thought of him to be.

Oikawa seemed lost.

“Where do you think-”

“He probably hurt himself yesterday.” Kageyama hissed back.

“But he's not on the bench,”

“He's somewhere in the stands. Don't bother looking when we're in the middle of a game.” Kageyama shot back, eyes fixed forward to Oikawa.

1:2/ 25-23, 26-28, 24-26

Aobajosai High School onto the finals.

  
  


“I still can't believe we lost. We were so close.” Shouyou whined as he struggled to keep up with Kageyama's brisk stride.

“And Daichi lost a tooth, and Ennoshita was super cool, and,”

“Do you ever shut up? Or stand still? Or anything?”

“I can't help it. Like today was just fwaaaah, and gwooosh, and then fwooop.” Shouyou darted around Kageyama, mimicking the jumps, spikes, and lunges from earlier that day with as much energy on the sidewalk as he had on the court.

“And yet here you are, still running around in circles while anyone else would be exhausted.”

“You sound like my mum. I can't help that I have soooooo much energy.” Shouyou knew he was just about buzzing, and he wondered if the faint crackling he could hear was actually him or his imagination.

“Well could you at least try to calm down? Mum might be home and she's been working overtime all week.” Kageyama shot him a warning look.

Shouyou tried his best to simmer down, but it was easier said than done.

“I can always go home,”

“It's getting late. And as long as you're not too loud it'll be fine.”

“I'll call my mum when we get to yours then. Race you?” Shouyou hadn't bothered to wait for an answer as he kicked up his pace. His sports bag slapped against his back.

“How do you still have so much energy,” Kageyama complained as he picked up his own pace, managing to catch up to Shouyou.

Shouyou just laughed and tore around the corner, Kageyama right on his heels.

  
  


“So how did today go, boys?” Kageyama's dad asked as they sat down at the table. There were several different dishes set out before them.

Neither Shouyou or Kageyama could help themselves from digging in. Their empty stomachs were the priority, answers could come in a bit.

“Good. Like, we lost our second game against the Grand King, but it felt good to play on the court with the third years.” Shouyou gushed quickly before he went back to shoveling food down his throat.

Kageyama nodded in agreement as he began to slow. Pork Curry was a dish to be savoured after all, Shouyou could just hear Kageyama declaring. He decided that maybe he should slow down a little. He didn't want a repeat of the choking incident from the last time he was over for dinner.

Or the time before that.

Or the time before that.

Who could blame him, Shouyou thought. It wasn't his fault that Kageyama's dad was such a good cook.

“It's a shame that you lost, but as long as you had fun.”

“Yeah. Who knows what would have happened if Tsukishima was there. Like, Yamaguchi did good, but Tsukishima's blocks were always hard to get past.” Shouyou spoke and wished he didn't when he saw Kageyama lay down his spoon, his face and shoulders tight. “Oh, I'm-”

“Yamaguchi's another first year, isn't he? He must be pretty good to make it onto the regulars with you two.” Kageyama's dad intervened.

Shouyou made a note to try and remember to apologise to Kageyama later for his slip up. Yeah, it was scary that Tsukishima had been there one day and gone the next. It had been a month with no news and everyone was still upset over it. Treading around on eggshells, especially around Yamaguchi. Not that Shouyou wasn't upset. Tsukishima had been a mean, tall asshole, but he was part of the team. He was another first year like Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and himself. And he could be nice at times, like when he helped Kageyama and himself with their English. Not that he was exactly nice about it, but Tsukishima really didn't have to help them if he didn't want to.

“He's good at serves.” Kageyama contributed, still staring down at his half empty plate.

“Like, really good. Not as good as Kageyama, who's serves are all like bwamm. Yamaguchi's are more like whaaaaah, then fwiiiish at the last minute. No one knows where they'll go.”

“Is mum working late again?”

“Yeah. It's been busy down at the station lately,”

  
  


“I still think it's so cool that your mum's a cop.” Shouyou broke the silence that hung over them as he flopped down on the futon placed by Kageyama's bed.

“It's not that cool. She complains about all the paper work when she's home.” Kageyama tried to reason.

“It's still cool. All my mum does is laundry. Yours is following leads and taking down bad guys left right and center.”

“Cops don't live out action movies, Hinata. I thought we'd been over this.”

“Whatever you say. Still don't know how a cop raised such a thug though. Who would have thought.” Shouyou laughed as Kageyama tossed a pillow down at him. Even with the lights off, Shouyou knew the exact glare Kageyama shot his way. 

“Thanks for the extra pillow. Night, Kageyama.”

  
  


Shouyou was snapped out of his daze as his teacher began to fiddle with the television at the front of their classroom.

Shouyou turned to look at Kageyama, who had already looked to him.

Television during class was never good news.

The mandatory weekly broadcasts that the Department of Defense and Public Protection put out generally only served one purpose.

To make people afraid.

It always showcased that those who weren't normal were not to be trusted. 

That anyone with powers was nothing more than a monster.

Shouyou's stomach began to churn and his skin felt way too tight.

It burnt.

But he had to be still.

He had to be quiet.

He had to stay right where he was and put on a mask of indifference because if he didn't, he'd be suspected, and then who knew what would happen.

He'd probably go missing, just like Tsukishima.

He remembered the first time he'd seen one of the broadcasts in school. It had been showing footage of a chase between the DDPP and a teenager who'd been reported. Shouyou and the rest of the class watched with silent breath as the guy, no more than a high school student, was cornered. The boy had jumped. He'd soared over the heads of his pursuers, barely caught on camera as he began to descend. He'd landed with a crack and the road beneath him had crumpled. It was as if someone ten times his size had stamped down. Shouyou had been the only one among his classmates in awe of the fugitive known as the 'Small Giant' because here was a small guy who could not be caught. He'd managed to evade the DDPP for weeks, according to what the rest of the broadcast had said. As much as Shouyou wanted to know more about him, he was kind of glad that the Small Giant kept out of the news and had faded into obscurity. 

He could do that, Shouyou had thought to himself then. He could be smart, and cool, and never get caught. That way his mum would stop looking so relieved whenever he got home. She wouldn't have to check every lock around the house every night. 

“Alright, everyone pay attention.” The teacher called for order and turned up the volume, just as the DDPP's logo flashed up.

Shouyou rested his head on his palm, eyes on the screen but not really taking anything in.

He didn't want to hear whatever they were saying on there, he knew it was all the same anyway.

If you see anyone doing anything weird, report them.

If someone is acting out of character, report them.

If you suspect anyone, report them.

Anyone who was different was to be feared.

Anyone who was different was a monster.

He didn't want to hear anymore of it.

“As part of our Defense program, we're incorporating something a little different. Its been in the works for awhile, but results are starting to come through. We've had some volunteers who are more than happy to offer themselves and their unique abilities in order to make this happen. As they say, if you can't beat them, join them, so I'd like to introduce our first lot of enrolled 'supers' if you will. We've been working closely together to help them understand their limits, help with control, and assisting them into becoming better citizens. Hopefully, in time, they'll be of more use and help to the general public. Until then-” The voice over continued as the camera began to pan over the group of faces.

They generally seemed to be at least high school age, Shouyou thought. Some seemed older but not by much. Their eyes looked blank, as if they didn't even know where they were or what they were doing. Like they'd been placed in their rows and told to stay put until instructed otherwise.

Shouyou noted that some were obvious 'supers', as the man on the broadcast had dubbed them, with visible traits and abnormalities. One kid with glowing marks. Another with spines protruding through the set of black singlets, track pants they all were wearing.

It was almost as if they were some sort of team, wearing the same uniform.

And then Shouyou saw blonde hair with dark roots showing, and felt his stomach drop.

Kenma.

Kenma was on the screen.

Kenma was in the same uniform with the same dead eyes and,

Shouyou hadn't known he was even missing.

The camera moved on from Kenma, and Shouyou wished it would just move back because it was Kenma. Kenma was there.

Why was Kenma there?

Shouyou thought back to all his interactions with Kenma in the past. How he talked, moved, played, everything. He couldn't think of any instances where Kenma had given away that he was different. That he was special, just like Shouyou was. That he was a 'super'.

How long had it been since Kenma had been taken?

Shouyou wanted to run out of the room and hide in the club room, because right now he really couldn't think of anyplace that was safer.

Shouyou focused back on the faces being shown on the television.

Dark hair.

Skin that seemed to ripple like water.

Some thuggish looking kid. 

A sickly shade of yellow.

Clawed hands.

Another who's limbs didn't look quite right.

Pale skin.

Tall.

Blonde hair.

And even though the camera didn't show the eyes clear enough, Shouyou knew that they weren't just black. There would have been a lights twinkling in them, just like Yamaguchi had told them.

Those eyes used to be hidden behind glasses.

Those eyes used to be gold.

Shouyou felt sick.

The room seemed to spin.

Shouyou couldn't get enough hair.

It felt like he was on fire beneath his skin.

There was the tangy taste in his mouth that let him know he was reaching his limit.

He needed to get out of here.

Whispers filled the classroom as people recognised the face.

"He was one of them all along?"

"It's lucky they got him. Imagine what could have happened."

"I can't believe I almost confessed to him."

There was a crash from the room beside their own. Shouyou turned towards the commotion.  He watched through the interior window that looked out into the hallway as Yamaguchi yanked his own classroom door open and bolted.

“With the proper care and attention, these 'supers' can be trained so they will no longer a threat to the public, or themselves. As usual, if you see, hear, or suspect anything or anyone, feel free to call our hot line and-”

Shouyou thought back to the blank faces that had been shown on the screen. To Kenma, and Tsukishima. Shouyou couldn't remember seeing anything that the presenter said he should be seeing.

They weren't threats, or monsters, or whatever label they were given. They were kids, like Shouyou and Kageyama and everyone else he knew.

And if anything, they looked tired.

Tired and scared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's pretty much it for set up, now for the ball to really start rolling.  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> If you want to possibly discuss things, or yell at me, feel free to drop a line on either tumblr or Kik. Username as always is Duckgomery.


	5. Wheels in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kozume? We grew up on the same street. Was a bit of a weird kid. Quiet, he didn't like people, and kept to himself. It was weird seeing him on that screen, let me tell you. He always seemed so unremarkable, who knew that he was one of those 'supers'? Was that the word that's being used for them? Well, never thought for a moment he was anything like that, but that just goes to show that sometimes you think you know a person.”
> 
> “So, you weren't close, Mr Kuroo?”
> 
> “Nah. You know how it is when kids live on the same street. You first hang out due to proximity, especially since his parents were worried about him. Later on, we just kept on ending up together with school and sports clubs, but then again that was due to area. They were the best schools to be at so it's only natural people try to get into them.”
> 
> “That's fine. Just making sure there isn't going to be a conflict of interest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Life happened.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Have some Kuroo.

__Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just  
A cannibal  
And I'm afraid  
I won't get out alive  
No, I wont sleep tonight

_ -Neon Trees 'Animal' _

 

* * *

 

Kenma being late to morning practice wasn't exactly new. Tetsurou knew that the younger teen loved to sleep in. And while normally Tetsurou would've gone around to Kenma's to personally pick up his bestest friend in the whole wide world, dragging him out of bed to face the glorious day, things changed and old routines were scrapped.

Tetsurou had been staying over at his Gran's, helping her out while she and generally putting distance between himself and his father. The elder Kuroo had been growing increasingly colder towards his son and Tetsurou wasn't going to put up with that shit anymore.

Though maybe if he had decided to tough it out that bit longer, Kenma wouldn't have been late for practice.

Maybe if Tetsurou had just waited things out, Kenma would have been at his usual spot during lunch, hidden behind the staircase near the vending machines, console of the week in hand.

Maybe if Kuroo hadn't been at his Gran's, had been somewhere closer, within Kenma's range, he would have realised that something was wrong. That Kenma needed help, and then Kenma wouldn't be missing for the month between him never showing up for practice and the broadcast Tetsurou had been forced to watch and remain stoic through.

The hushed whispers that followed Tetsurou down corridors and all over the school grounds were enough to leave his lips raw and bleeding. He'd never had more trouble trying to keep under both control and the radar.

Tetsurou was the one who was always with the kid with the roots. The weird kid who was too quiet, who always looked like he saw more and whose expressions tended to make those on the other end uncomfortable. Tetsurou had been 'that' kid's friend. A heavy mix of pity and suspicion had been cast his way since the broadcast, and all Tetsurou could do was keep his head down, and mouth under control. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he lost his cool. Not him, and especially not Kenma.

Luckily, the rest of the team seemed to be on Tetsurou's side, and while none of them could outwardly say anything in their setter's, their friend's, defense, as much as they wanted to, they were still free to talk about him, to hope and theorise, and plan what the next step was going to be.

  
  


Nekoma didn't even make it close to placing in their Spring Regionals, barely scrapping into the second round. But then it was kind of the be expected. They were missing their brain. And while the body was still free to move without it, there seemed no point in keeping that blood running.

Not at the Spring regionals at the least.

  
  


Graduation was days away when Tetsurou decided that on what his next step was going to be.

The initial plan was to take up one of the sports scholarships he'd been offered, preferably to the same university as Bokuto. But that's the thing about plans, they changed. Sometimes for the better, other times, not so much. Tetsurou vowed that he was going to change this ones tune.

University didn't really seem important anymore. Kenma wouldn't be in the crowd watching him graduate. Kenma wouldn't be going to see him off as Tetsurou piled the last of his stuff into Bokuto's old rust bucket that probably wasn't entirely road safe. Kenma wouldn't respond to his novel length texts with only a single word answer or an emoji, because he knew that it irritated Tetsurou. Or remind him to sleep, or do his assignments, or wish him luck with his first university level volleyball game, or message him with his latest high score or achievement, or complain about the new first years on Nekoma's volley ball team, or whine about whatever Lev had done this time. None of that was going to happen because Kenma wouldn't be there.

Kenma, who'd never done anything wrong, or hurt someone on purpose was gone, whisked away to some government facility and made to do whatever it was they were training them to do. The spokesmen for the department claimed that they were fixing them, making them better, helping them to control what they were. But from what Kuroo saw, from the uniforms to the parade ground they'd been standing at rank in, the kids that were lined up almost looked like a small army. An elite, private, attack force. Whatever was going on, it wasn't going to end well, and Tetsurou didn't want Kenma to be involved.

Or Tsukki.

He'd been shocked to recognise any of the faces in that broadcast, but seeing Tsukki's, who looked years younger without his glasses, hit home that it could have been anyone he knew there with Kenma.

People were good at hiding what they were these days, but sometimes, a split second, a slight error of judgment, putting your trust into the wrong people, and everything could be snatched away.

Tetsurou finished filling out the application form on the screen before submitting it.

University may be out of the question, but luckily for Tetsurou, employment wasn't. With a new facility up and running, the Department of Defense and Public Protection needed some extra hands on deck to help make that brighter and better future they kept on going on about.

  
  


“So tell me, Mr Kuroo, why did you decide to apply for the Department of Defense and Public Protection? And straight after graduating high school as well?” The man that conducted the interview's smile looked like something that was practiced several times a day in a mirror. Tetsurou wondered if everyone who worked directly with the public with the department were like this. So fake.

“Well, I did receive several offers for volleyball scholarships but the thing about sports is that it can all come tumbling down. You land wrong, you mess up your knee, it's all over. Plus I wasn't to sure what I was going to study anyway. I saw your broadcasts, I saw the ads, I checked out the site and saw you were taking applications and thought, this is something I can do. This is an actual career where I can help people, help the public, and it just felt right.”

“You do fit all the criteria, I have to say, Mr Tetsurou. I just have one more question, about a,” The man flipped through the papers in front of himself before settling on one, “a Kozume Kenma. From what we've found you two knew each other, have been on the same sports teams for years, gone to the same schools. You may or may not be aware that he is a participant in one of the programs currently being conducted by the Department of Defense and Public Protection. What are your thoughts on Mr Kozume?” The man sitting before Tetsurou hadn't been the only one who'd been practicing his fake ass smile.

“Kozume? We grew up on the same street. Was a bit of a weird kid. Quiet, he didn't like people, and kept to himself. It was weird seeing him on that screen, let me tell you. He always seemed so unremarkable, who knew that he was one of those 'supers'? Was that the word that's being used for them? Well, never thought for a moment he was anything like that, but that just goes to show that sometimes you think you know a person.”

“So, you weren't close, Mr Kuroo?”

“Nah. You know how it is when kids live on the same street. You first hang out due to proximity, especially since his parents were worried about him. Later on, we just kept on ending up together with school and sports clubs, but then again that was due to area. They were the best schools to be at so it's only natural people try to get into them.”

“That's fine. Just making sure there isn't going to be a conflict of interest.”

“Have there been issues with some of the applications?” Tetsurou pressed, though he felt he already knew the answer. While some people saw those that were 'gifted' as menaces and monsters, they were also someones child. Parents and siblings weren't likely to take an abduction lying down.

“A few parents and siblings applying, demanding to see some of the participants. We've unfortunately had to decline their requests for employment with us.” To his credit, Tetsurou had to admit that the man sounded somewhat remorseful. Though he lost points for failing to show even a fleeting glimmer of empathy in his eyes. Tetsurou was left to wonder if this fake faced man had a family, or kids of his own. What would he do if his child was snatched away form him? Would he just go through the day, smiling that plastic smile of his?

“Sounds like they were quite selfish, not thinking of the bigger picture or the greater good.”

“Precisely, Mr Kuroo. It's been a pleasure. We'll be in contact soon enough.” The man stood, hand outstretched.

Tetsurou followed suit, taking the other man's hand in his own.

“The pleasure has been mine.”

  
  


“Dude, you sure about what you're doing?” Bokuto asked as he sat beside Tetsurou, the broader boy buzzed with anxious energy.

“It's the best course of action, isn't that right, Akaashi?”

The former second year sits down at Bokuto's free side, eyes closed in momentary concentration. He let out a shuddering breath before he opened them. Akaashi turned to look at the other two.

Akaashi nodded.

“I still don't like it. The DDPP are fucked up. They're planning something.” Bokuto grumbled, not looking to either Tetsurou or Akaashi, betrayal on his face.

“And this is why I'm the smart one,” Tetsurou added quickly as he nudged Bokuto in the side. He couldn't have his best bro angry at him for too long after all. Bokuto grumbled something under his breath that Tetsurou couldn't quite catch.

Akaashi laughed.

Bokuto perked up at that. Tetsurou figured it was safe to go on now that Bokuto was back to being more or less receptive.

“We don't know what they're doing so it make sense to have someone on the inside. Figure out what's going on and keep an eye out.” Tetsurou reasoned.

“Plus Kenma.” Bokuto cut in.

“And Tsukishima.” Akaashi added.

“Exactly. They don't belong in there. No one does. And we need to do everything we can to help-, Akaashi?”

The younger teen bowed over. His fingers dug hard into his scalp, eyes glazed over.

“Shit. Akaashi? Akaashi,” Bokuto snapped forward to crouch in front of Akaashi, his broader, calloused hands prying Akaashi's loose.

“Should I go get some water or something?” Tetsurou asked. He hated having to stand back and watch, unable to do anything.

“He should be fine in a bit, but it wouldn't hurt. Thanks, Kuroo,”

“No problem.”

Tetsurou tried not to think how he'd had done similar for Kenma in the past. When the walls of people grew too much and Kenma's mind began to overload. Too much information from too many places all at once. And while getting Akaashi a drink wouldn't necessarily make the younger boy feel any better, being alone with a person he trusted, who could provide the kind of company that helped put him at ease could.

It always worked for Kenma in the past.

Tetsurou punched the numbers into the machine with more force than necessary as he thought about who was there to help Kenma with that now.

Tetsurou remembered all the times Kenma's breath would hitch. How he'd tighten his grip on Tetsurou's jacket, and that was all the sign Tetsurou would need to lead him to somewhere quiet, where it would be just the two of them. No noise, no excess thoughts, just Kenma and Tetsurou. Just the two of them.

“How're you doing, Akaashi?” Tetsurou held out the bottle of green tea he'd wrangled out of the vending machine.

Bokuto was back to sitting at Akaashi's side. His leg shook, but he was much too quiet. Not like the Bokuto everyone knew.

Something had happened, or was going to happen.

Akaashi took the offered bottle, holding it between his hands, condensation pooling.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi's voice sounded blank. Whatever news he had to deliver, Tetsurou knew that it couldn't be good.

“Yeah?”

“What you're doing, it's going to escalate. It's going to be big.”

“What do you mean?”

“The DDPP. Breaking them out. You're going to be starting something.” Akaashi explained, careful with his choice of words. Like he wasn't to sure of the exact details, just the general result.

“So I'll be able to get them out?”

“That's not the point, Kuroo,”

“It kind of is, Akaashi. Getting them out is the whole point.”

“For now it is, but it's not going to stay that way. Plans change,” Akaashi gripped the bottle tighter.

“Are you going to be alright?” Tetsurou didn't like the sick colour that was creeping across Akaashi's face.

Akaashi nodded.

Bokuto still refused to look up from the ground.

“So what's the big deal? We're going to help them, what's the worst that could happen?”

The bottle in Akaashi's hold crackled.

“I don't know how to put this, Kuroo, but with the way things are going you're not going to be seeing this through to the end. Just, think things through, decide what you're going to do. Plans change, so can what's coming.”

“Thanks, Akaashi. I'll think about it. Maybe I am jumping straight into things.” Tetsurou leant over, giving Akaashi's shoulder a squeeze.

“Okay.”

“Anyway, we came out today to do stuff. Let's get to it.” Tetsurou grinned. He reached over, grabbed onto Bokuto's hands and hoisted him up before turning to look at Akaashi again.

“Lets.” Akaashi smiled softly.

  
  


“Hey, how're you doing, you old bag?” Tetsurou called out as he closed the front door behind him.

The elderly woman laughed from her seat in the lounge room.

“Now, if it isn't my favourite brat.”

“I'm your only brat last time I checked.” Tetsurou placed his wallet and keys on the kitchen counter before heading to the lounge, all within a few steps. He remembered how big his Gran's place had seemed when he was younger. New hiding spots and places to play. At least it had been easy for her to keep clean by herself, he thought before taking a seat on the lounge next to his Gran's chair.

“So you win by default, no shame in that.”

“Gran,” He hated what was going to come, but Tetsurou knew that since he told Bokuto and Akaashi, that it would only be right to tell her as well. A watered down version, but she had the right to know what he was walking into.

“Yes, Tetsurou?” She looked to him in the way that told Tetsurou that she knew that bad news was coming.

“I got a job.”

“So, not taking up any of those offers?”

Tetsurou shook his head.

“Nah. More important things than hitting a ball around and falling down a lot.”

“You're finally spouting sense, where's my stupid, little grandson?”

“Mean, Gran. Mean. But the job, it's, it's with the Department of Defense and Public Protection,”

A pause.

A heartbeat.

And then the back of Tetsurou's head stung as his Gran's hand flew out faster than any ball he'd ever seen spiked. Tetsurou's hands flew up to cover the back of his head.

“And why would you go and do a stupid thing like that!? Good God, Tetsurou. I knew you weren't the brightest but I at least thought you had some form of self preservation.” She looked ready to strike again. Tetsurou kept his hands over the still smarting area on the back of his head.

“They have Kenma, and Tsukki. He's one of the kids from Miyagi.” Tetsurou blurted out.

Gran is silent. Tetsurou wasn't the only kid she'd had over, with no other grandchildren. Kenma and Tetsurou were always a package deal.

“Well, I can't stop you from doing anything stupid, but as always, your heart is in the right place, more or less. But Tetsurou,”

“Yeah, Gran?”

“Just promise me that you'll be safe. And think before you jump. If they knew,”

“They won't know. I'll be careful, Gran. Just you wait, I'll be in and out and Kenma and Tsukki will be home before you know it.” Tetsurou reached out, holding onto Gran's hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

“Promise me you'll come home with them.”

“You'll never be rid of me, old bat.”

“Stupid kid.” Gran grumbled.

“Love you, Gran.”

“Love you more, Tetsurou.”

“Now, what are you feeling like for dinner? I'll cook.”

“You're a good boy, Tetsurou. My son is an idiot if he can't see that.” Gran pulled her hands out of Tetsurou's, and cupped his face with them.

“That's not a suggestion, Gran.” Tetsurou know she meant no harm, but he really didn't want to think about his father right now.

“Whatever you feel like cooking, boy. Also, I want to rearrange this room on the weekend. Could you invite over Bokuto to help?”

“I feel I should be worried about the interest you have in him.”

“Nonsense. He's a strong, young man who would never make a little old lady like me do heavy lifting.” Gran reasoned.

“I'll see. No promises though since I think he has plans with Akaashi.”

“Then bring Akaashi along as well. The two of us can sit back an enjoy the view.”

“There's something wrong with you. You know that, right?”

“It's heredity, so have fun with that. Didn't you say you were going to cook. Get to it. Chop, chop.” Gran slapped her hands against Tetsurou's cheeks for emphasis, smug grin on her face.

“Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Gran.”

  
  


“Oh Captain, my Captain.”

“I'm not Captain anymore, Captain” Daichi grumbled form the other end of the line. He sounded tired through the static.

“Once a Captain, always a Captain. I hear things have been rough over there. I'm sorry to hear about Tsukki.”

“What do you want, Kuroo?” Daichi sighed, exasperated

“Straight to the point as always Sawamura, you're no fun,”

“Kuroo,”

“I have some good news and bad news.”

“What are you even,”

“Bad news, I've gotten a job with the DDPP. Kind of an extra set of hands on deck. Muscle to help out. Escort. One of those man nurses that you always see in psych wards in the movies in training. That sort of deal. Is there anything about Tsukki I should know?” Tetsurou felt Daichi bristle from a prefecture away.

“If you're with them, how do I know if I can trust you?” Daichi hissed, on the defensive. Tetsurou would have been ashamed to know the guy if he'd been anything but.

“Kenma reads minds, it's why he doesn't handle crowds well. Recently it evolved into being able to puppet people. He was harassed, asked a guy to stop what he was doing. Guy didn't listen, Kenma wanted a different outcome. Kenma made him step away, the guy stepped back into incoming traffic. Kenma didn't mean anything to happen, he just didn't realise what he was capable of.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Quid pro quo, Daichi. What for what. You could, if you wanted to, take that information anywhere and use it how ever you wished to. If people knew the real reason that that guy is in the hospital, it's just the sort of fodder certain people need to get things done in their favour. What is Tsukki capable of? I need to know what I have to work with over here. I want to help.”

Daichi was quiet for a moment, Tetsurou felt an uncomfortable weight in his stomach. What if this had been a bad idea? Getting more people involved in this just lead to more possibilities of things going wrong. Who was to say that Daichi would even help him, hell, Tetsurou knew he'd never been in the other captain's good books, provocation master that he was.

“I'm not to sure. Didn't realise he'd presented until there was a freak out during practice, was it really months ago? Shit. Anyway, it was all teleporting, floating, things warping. Yamaguchi said it used to just be simple spatial manipulation, making things appear and disappear. It sure as hell didn't seem to be that anymore.”

“Thanks, Daichi. The more I know, the easier things should be,” Tetsurou ran his free hand through his mess of hair, relieved.

“What are you planning, Kuroo?”

“And that's where the good news comes in. Gonna find Kenma and Tsukki, get them out.”

“Kuroo,” And there was the warning growl that made Daichi's teammates fall into order. Tetsurou had wondered when that would show up.

“I'm going to bring them home, just you wait.” Tetsurou cut Daichi off. He hoped that the other man could here his conviction, and how much Tetsurou needed to keep on believing in it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter we have the end of the first arc, so goodbye set up, hello escalation of everything.  
> Tossing up whether or not to do an intermission between this chapter and the start of the next arc. Guh, decisionsssssss.  
> As always comments are appreciated and fuel me.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.  
> If any one is interested in helping with editting (a notable weak point of mine) or just wants to bounce ideas back and forth, or anything feel free to message me on http://duckgomery.tumblr.com/


End file.
